Isala Uth'Melana
by Lots-of-Little-Pink-Clouds
Summary: [Discontinued and rewritten. New title is A Sky Full of Compassion]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So uh…. This happened? I guess you could call it a bit of a continuation to _Repeat_? Yeah, I think that makes a bit more sense. So… if you want more background on this story, I say you should go read _Repeat_, which you can find on my story list. Now, I honestly can say that I'm not sure I'll finish this one (cause I'm think it'll be multi-chaptered), so please don't get your hopes too far up. :P

Hope you guys like this one.

**WARNING: THERE BE SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age (Inquisition or otherwise)

Yeah… so… Start, right?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Title:** Isala Uth'Melana

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Solas/F!Lavellan

**Summary:** "Time is a sort of river of passing events, and strong is its current; no sooner is a thing brought to sight than it is swept by and another takes its place, and this too will be swept away." – Marcus Aurelius

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Introspective souls are often tormented by their passionate visions. This is because visionaries see what shall be and wake up to what is. However, if you couldn't see a glimpse of the city lights while stranded in the forest, how would you ever know to walk in that direction? Sometimes, your vision can't be put into action, until you gather the learning experiences, along your journey first."_ – Shannon L. Adler

* * *

**X=X=CHAPTER I: IT BEGINS=X=X**

The sky was in flames.

Ellana Lavellan found herself staring at it, unable to turn away, her hands tied. Even now, after all this time, she found the sight was strangely beautiful. Bloody dangerous, but still beautiful in that… "I can destroy the world while looking fabulous" sort of way. The voices in her head agreed, the familiar feeling making her feel elated, her heart beating rapidly. The sight was marvelous, but wrong.

It had gone wrong, and it wasn't supposed to be like this. Or maybe it was, but it was just at the wrong time. Activated too early. Or even perhaps too late. She wasn't sure. She doubted she would ever know. Only he would, and he would never tell her. Not in this lifetime, or even after.

"We call it 'The Breach'," Cassandra Pentaghast said, tilting her chin at the hole in the sky. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons. And it grows larger with each passing moment."

"It's not the only such rift," she continued. "Only the largest. _This_ was the one that caused the explosion at the Conclave."

The swirling green of the hole in the sky that led to the Fade ominously glowed. Ellana's eyes darted to Cassandra.

"An explosion can do that?" Cassandra turned back to look at her. She nodded grimly.

"This one did," she said, "And unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

To prove her point, the Breach pulsed, expanding even larger than it was before. The sensation of lightning shot through Ellana's left arm, coming from the very Mark on her hand. The elf grimaced, clenching her hand tightly, but she did not fall. She has already done this many times before, the pain was nothing new or unfamiliar.

"As the Breach expands, your mark spreads… And it is killing you," Cassandra said, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a look. Honestly, Ellana is so used to dying at this point that the pain that the Mark brings is small in comparison.

"But it may be the key to stopping this," the warrior woman continued, "However, there isn't much time."

"I understand," Ellana replied. Cassandra blanched at her unwavering and quick response.

"Then…?"

"I'll do what I can," she stated slowly, "Whatever it takes."

Cassandra held her gaze, slightly disbelieving before giving a determined nod. She then grabbed the sleeve of her mercenary coat and led her away from the Chantry.

"What is your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Ellana," the elf replied. She made no mention of her clan, or the bright red vallaslin tattooed on her face. Cassandra didn't ask.

She let the human woman lead her down the snowy path, glancing around with shadowed eyes at the village of Haven. The buildings brought back much nostalgia. It's a shame that it would be destroyed.

They passed through the main hub of the village. The streets were filled with makeshift tents, townsfolk and soldiers alike all moving through. Some soldiers were on the ground, bandaged, but still bleeding. Medical cots were filled to capacity as healers scurried to and fro.

Eyes were drawn to the two women as they made their through the throng of people. Ellana ignored them all, however, pushing through and practically dragging Cassandra behind her. Their accusing eyes burned into her back, glaring and blaming. Their anger was apparent, but Ellana was numb to it. Cassandra's hand on her shoulder tightened its grip, urging her to move even faster.

They passed through a tunnel, and the warrior woman began to speak.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it." Cassandra's grip tightened even more and her voice took on a layer of grief. Ellana had heard this many times, yet Cassandra was a friend in her previous lives and it made her heart hurt to hear her like this. "The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers."

"It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She had brought their leaders together, and now they are all dead."

They reached a large gateway. The guards on either side glared at Ellana, but the elf ignored them. The two nodded in respect to Cassandra, then opened the locked gate for them.

"We lash out like the sky, Ellana," Cassandra said, nodding to the guards as they passed through. "But we must think beyond ourselves. Like she did. Until the Breach is finally sealed, we must think of those involved."

The human stopped, pulling a small silver knife from her belt. Ellana raised her tied hands, which Cassandra then cut.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more."

The warrior then led Ellana across the bridge, to the continuation of the path on the other side.

"Where are you taking me?" The female elf asked, rubbing her wrists as the two climbed the path. There were dead bodies lying along it, some charred and burned, others fresh and still living, if only barely. A broken wagon stood in the way, on fire. The pair went around it before Cassandra responded.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

As she said this, a soldier ran past, exclaiming about the Breach being 'the end of the world'. The two paid no mind, still pressing on.

The path began to even out, revealing the valley below. In the distance, Ellana could see the still smoking ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And high above it was the Breach, a thin tail of green light trailing from its location in the sky to the temple below. The hole in the sky pulsed once more, sending a stab of pain into the mark on her hand.

Ellana gripped the offending limb, glaring at it.

"The pulses are coming faster now," Cassandra said, silently nodding towards the Breach. Ellana swallowed, clenching her hand before giving the human woman a look that said she was ready to continue.

* * *

It was when the two reach a second bridge when Cassandra speaks up again.

"Everything farther in the valley was laid to waste," she said, "But I suppose you will see soon enough."

As the two began crossing the bridge, a flash of green overcame them, a giant ball of fire falling from the very Breach they were trying to reach. The stone below her feet groaned from the impact, and the bridge began to collapse.

Then suddenly, Ellana was falling, the stones disappearing beneath her feet. Her insides jumped from the sensation, and she curled up into a ball to at least lessen the impact. The elf landed with an unceremonious _thud_ on the ice below, unfurling from her feeble position, groaning. Cassandra wasn't far behind.

Ellana lifted her head to see another meteor slam into the ground nearby with exploding flames and from it came three shades, rising from the heat with vicious hisses and growls. Their eyes snapped towards the two women, flexing their clawed hands before coming towards them.

Upon seeing them, the elf propelled herself backwards onto a ledge that had been created from the broken rubble of the bridge, snatching up a bow and fletching of arrows that had _so conveniently_ landed near her (_or more likely placed there so that the author could advance the story :P_). She immediately drew back the bow string, nocking an arrow into the space provided and let it loose. She saw Cassandra draw her sword and rush towards the group of shades, and then began to provide support from above.

The shades slowly began to surround Cassandra, much to her fury, so Ellana decided that now would be as good a time as any to get in close and personal. She leapt into the air, pulling back the bow string as far as she could, and let it loose before she landed on the ground in a crouch. The shade that had been hit by the barrage screeched, turning its attention away from the warrior woman and to her. It then began to make its way towards her, only as slow as a shade could.

When it finally came into hitting range, it raised its arms to attack, and suddenly, Ellana was gone. The demon glanced around in confusion before letting out a sharp cry of pain as a dagger edged itself into its chest. The dead shade vanished back to the Fade where it belonged and the elf replaced the knife into her boot, then turned to help Cassandra with the final two.

She rushed towards them, nocking an arrow into her bow.

"Lady Cassandra! Duck!"

The Seeker seemed to blink before ducking. Ellana used the momentum of her run to propel herself onto the warrior's back before leaping into the air. She pulled the bow string back, flipping in the air and let it loose. It pierced one of the shades right between the eyes, causing it to shriek before disappearing just as she landed in a crouch. During that time, Cassandra turned on the final shade and sent it back to the Fade.

Ellana stood from her crouch, giving a single glance to the bow in her hand; it wasn't exactly crafted with the skill of the Dalish, but it'll do. As she looked up once more, she found herself at the end of Cassandra's blade.

"Drop your weapons. _Now_."

Ellana raised an eyebrow, but sighed.

"Alright…" Slowly, she lowered the bow to the ground, eyes not leaving Cassandra's. Before the fletching of arrows could also fall, Cassandra raised a hand.

"Wait." Ellana blinked, stopping and holding her gaze. "You do not need a weapon, but you should have one," Cassandra continued, lowering and sheathing her sword. "I cannot protect you."

The tip of the elf's lip twitched upwards for a moment before she picked up her bow from the ground. Then once she was satisfied, Cassandra indicated for her to follow, leading her across the icy lake.

"I should remember that you agreed to come willingly," she added as an afterthought. "Not many would in your position."

Ellana shrugged.

"Where are your other soldiers?" The elf then asked.

"Either fighting the demons, or ahead at the forward camp," Cassandra replied, "Either way, we are on our own for now."

The Breach pulsed again just as the two came across another group of demons. Ellana ignored it, already pulling her bow off her back. Cassandra rushed down the path to meet them as the elven archer drew back her bow. The duo made quick work of the demons, moving as quickly as they could as the Breach loomed overhead, growing closer and closer with each step.

They continued on with the river as their guide, Ellana occasionally climbing a tree to see if they were moving in the right direction. Though she strayed from the path various times, the elf always made sure to remain within Cassandra's visual range. She knew that the warrior would appreciate it.

During this, Ellana found her mind wandering as they continued. The hope of her situation was bearing down upon her and she could feel the weight that it originally had beginning to return. After she finally accepted her problem, Ellana tried to apply as much variance as possible to differ them all. Of course, nothing seemed to make it better.

The sound of clashing metal and the feeling of the air growing even colder made her aware of the fact that they were getting close to a battle up ahead. She could feel the power that was someone's powerful magic coming from up ahead and she pressed forwards. The voices in her head were singing, sounds of a familiar tune; relief, excitement, urging.

"We are getting closer to the Rift," Cassandra called, "You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon. We must help them!"

As Ellana leapt up the last step, she quickly surveyed the situation. Bodies were strewed along the ground, tainting the white snow red with blood. Those still alive were struggling, grasping to their lives with fervor. And in front of them…

A blast of cold froze the approaching shade. Then, with an expert twist of his staff, the elven apostate shot a bolt of arcane magic at it, shattering the demon. Not too far away was a dwarf with no beard, wielding a crossbow and aiming with a sort of aged experience. The two men were in front of a Fade Rift, the green of the tear matching that of the sky. And out from it came a hoard of endless demons, shrieking and howling to the clouds above.

Ellana swiftly drew her bow and before Cassandra could blink, she reached out and _stepped_, pulling herself mentally towards the two fighting males. Within a flash, she was in between the elven apostate and an approaching shade, blocking its incoming claws with her weapon. She pushed it back before holding the end of her bow and whacking it with as much force as she could.

The creature shifted back with a cry, clawed hands reaching up to grasp its 'face'. Then, Ellana kicked up, her small knife flying from her boot and into her hand. The elf rushed forwards, slashing quickly across the demon's throat. The creature's black blood spurted from the wound in its neck, splattering onto the female elf and the demon vanished with a final cry.

She swiftly flung her blade at the next demon, readying her bow and firing a final arrow to finish it off. Then, before she could catch her breath and realize that all the demons were dead, a hand wrapped itself around her wrist and forced it towards the Fade Rift.

With crackling energy, Ellana felt as the mark began to close the Rift, lights sparking and flying. Then, with one final mini explosion, the Rift closed.

Her hand was let go and she pulled it to her chest. Then, she looked up.

The area where the Rift had once been was gone, the clearing now silent. All that remained was softly falling snow, the white coming down from the sky as if everything was normal. Despite the fact that the world was seemingly ending, Ellana found it strangely beautiful; the death and destruction painted the world in a grim light, a tragic tale in the making. After taking in the sight, she turned slowly to look at the familiar bald elf that appeared to be rather proud of himself.

"What did you do?"

"_I_ did nothing," the elven apostate replied, with a slightly amused half smile. "The credit is yours."

"_I_ did that? How?" She made sure to put emphasis on her words, as if she didn't know anything pertaining to the current issue. The lie of curiosity came easily, as if it were as natural as the first time. He gave a patient smile.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that Mark upon your hand," he replied, nodding. "I theorized the Mark might be able to close the Rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." The apostate's gaze turned to Cassandra, who had just walked up to the duo.

"Possibly," he replied.

To someone unfamiliar with him, it would seem like he was considering the suggestion. To Ellana, it seemed like it was slightly mocking, not in a malicious way, but more like slight annoyance. Seems like Cassandra should really stop pointing out the obvious…

The elven apostate turned back to her, folding his hands together.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

His eyes seemed to dance in amusement at this prospect. And yes, Ellana found herself slightly agreeing with him; it was kind of funny that one of the world's more beat down races was the one about to save the whole fucking world. She sighed, shaking her head, trying to keep the tiny smile from appearing on her face.

The clearing of a throat gained her attention once more.

"Good to know! And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."

Ellana snorted, turning to face the approaching crossbow wielding dwarf, who was brushing off some extra dust the demons left behind. The male elf chuckled, whilst Cassandra simply rolled her eyes.

"You'd be the one with your ass deep in demons, Ser Dwarf," Ellana replied, "Us elves will be up to our knees, and the humans to their ankles."

"A height joke? Ouch, that hurt," the dwarf said, bringing a hand up to his heart.

"Tis all in good fun, Ser Dwarf," the female elf replied, giving a tiny strained smile, shrugging.

"At least _someone_ here has a sense of humor," the dwarf grinned, "And it's Varric. Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong." The last comment was accompanied by a wink to Cassandra. The warrior simply responded to the jab with a nasty glare, one that Ellana knew to seemingly be made especially for him.

"Are you with the Chantry?" At this, the elven apostate snorted.

"Was that a serious question?"

"I'm technically a prisoner, like you Glow." Ellana raised an amused eyebrow.

"Glow? Isn't that a bit… Oh, I don't know… Generic?" Varric gave a loud laugh, shaking his head.

"I don't know you well enough to give you a proper nickname," he replied, grinning, "Though if you want to discuss optio-"

"I brought you here for you to tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra interrupted, "_Obviously_, that is no longer necessary."

"But I'm still here, aren't I? Looks like it'll be for a while too, considering current events…" He gave a gesture to all the destruction and chaos that surrounded them. Ellana rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Varric."

"You may reconsider that stance, in time."

Ellana turned her head to give the elven apostate a look, to which his impish grin changed to that of an overly exaggerated innocent expression.

He was _such_ an ass.

Varric also seemed to be enjoying the playful banter that the apostate presented, putting a hand over his heart.

"You wound me, Chuckles! But I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley."

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra placed her hands on her hips, sighing. Then, she returned her gaze to the dwarf. "Your help was much appreciated Varric-"

It wasn't.

"-but…"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric asked, neatly cutting the warrior off. "Your men aren't in control anymore. You _need_ me."

Cassandra certainly didn't appreciate being cut off. Nor did she seem to appreciate the reality check that she had been given. But instead of dismissing it, the warrior growled, turning away. It was actually quite comical, even after all this time.

The apostate elf, who had fallen silent after his previous witty banter, coughed lightly to get her attention. Ellana turned to him, tilting her head.

"I am Solas, if there are to be introductions," he said, bowing his head in greeting. "I am pleased to see you still live." To this, Varric responded with a chuckle.

"He actually means to say 'I kept the Mark from killing you while you slept'."

Ellana raised an eyebrow. She placed a hand on her hip, and looked up at the other elf (because he was at least a good ten centimeters taller, curse him), blinking.

"You seem to know a lot about what this Mark is." She added a bit of suspicion to her tone, though most of it was that feigned curiosity from before.

"Solas is an apostate," Cassandra replied. She seemed to have calmed down from her annoyance earlier, coming back over to their little group. "Unlike most mages of the Circle, he possesses knowledge that those who live outside our way of life would not consider."

"Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra," Solas stated, glancing over at the warrior. "Though, she is correct."

He returned his attention to Ellana quickly, folding his hands behind his back.

"My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage."

There was slight distaste in his tone when he mentioned the words 'Circle mage', one which Ellana easily noticed. But he continued on, as if it were nothing.

"I came to offer whatever help I could with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of one's origin." He then turned to Cassandra.

"Cassandra, you should know: the magic that created the Breach is unlike any I have seen." He glanced at Ellana, to which she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. There was an indiscernible nod, before he continued. "Your prisoner is no mage. Even so, I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power."

The warrior woman gave a nod, before turning. In the distance was the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

"We must get to the forward camp," she said, "From there, we shall decide how best to assault the Temple remains." And with that, she stepped over a piece of rubble and gestured for them to follow.

As Solas passed her, he gave her a look. She nodded, one which he returned after considering it for a few seconds, before he then went after Cassandra. As they walked, Varric came up beside Ellana, who looked down to him with a raised eyebrow. The dwarf shrugged.

"Well… Bianca's excited!"

* * *

They continued down the white slope of the mountain, the shadow from the large landmass blocking the sun from view. The footprints of Varric and Cassandra was deeper and left imprints in the snow behind them. The elves, on the other hand, left lighter marks, marks which would easily blow away with the wind that would no doubt come later that night.

"You know, I don't think you've ever mentioned what your name was, Glow," the dwarf eventually said. Ahead, Ellana noticed the slight turn that Solas' head made. Seemed like he was listening in. She shrugged in response.

"My name is Ellana," she replied. As the two fell silent, it wasn't long before Solas turned to look at them over his shoulder.

"You are Dalish, are you not? And clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" Ellana asked instead, tilting her head.

"I have wandered many roads in my time," he replied, "And crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion." His tone was cold, making her sigh.

"We are of the same people, Solas," Ellana said. She heard a soft sigh come from the elf.

"The Dalish I met felt… differently on the subject."

"Can't you elves all just get along…?" Varric asked. The female elf could sense that the topic was one of slight discomfort, but she decided to continue to press it, if gently.

"One's attitude towards others depends on where you live, as well as who you live with. It is the same with the Dalish," she said, "Some are welcoming to outsiders, if slightly wary. Others… Well."

"And what of yours?" Solas asked.

"If a clan cannot be respectful of its own members, then how would you expect them to act towards outsiders? They are, therefore, no people of mine," she replied. His eyes met hers, and the two held the look; his stunned and sad, hers determined.

"I-"

A sound made the two of them pause, cutting off Solas' sentence. They stopped, causing Varric to nearly crash into them. In front of them, Cassandra noticed that no one was behind her, and she stopped as well. The noise persisted, one which Ellana now recognized as that of demons. Solas grasped his staff and turned his head to Cassandra.

"There are demons ahead," he said.

"I think maybe six, or seven," Ellana added, drawing her bow. At this, Varric gave a wiry grin, pulling Bianca from her holster.

"Happy you have me now, Seeker?" Cassandra grunted in displeasure, rolling her eyes. She drew her sword and shield, then the four slowly moved around the corner of ice that blocked their way.

Mangled corpses were strewn about the ice and the many demons prowled around, looking for their next victims. They glanced at each other, then, three heads swiveled to look at Cassandra.

"After you, Lady Cassandra," Ellana said, nocking an arrow.

The Seeker blinked, before rolling her eyes and huffing. Then, she rushed forwards, with a loud battle cry, drawing the attention of the demons. In response, several of the creatures shrieked, baring pointed teeth and stretching their pointed claws. As they rushed forwards to meet the warrior however, one received an arrow immediately through its head from behind.

Two or three of the demons spun around to face Ellana, who stood a distance away behind them, nocking another arrow into her bow. Those demons began making their way towards her. As they honed in on her, the female elf aimed and fired, immediately killing one of the shades. She rolled out of the way of slashing claws, vanishing for an instant as if she was never there in the first place. The shades let out a cry of indignation, spinning and searching.

A ball of fire flew towards them, burning the demons to smithereens and sending them back to the Fade. Solas then turned to freeze an approaching demon before climbing the tall snow bank nearby, at which Ellana already stood. The two provided cover for Varric to make his way to a safer spot and for Cassandra to engage them.

"I admit to being curious as to why you hide your magic," Solas said, firing another cold spell towards an approaching demon.

"It is easier to sneak around when one isn't carrying a staff all the time," Ellana replied. Her next arrow pierced the demon he froze, shattering it. "Most people aren't as suspicious of me that way."

"That is certainly a logical reason, though I assume that many that try that technique fail and are condemned by the Templars not long after."

"I won't deny the fact that most people try and fail." Her arrow pierced through the hide of a demon that was attempting to sneak up behind Cassandra. "But I'm not like most people."

An amused glint in his eye and an upturned lip.

"Clearly. I believe we established _that_ already, what with the Mark on your hand."

"And now with my magic."

"Indeed."

The last of the demons fell to Cassandra's blade. The two slid down the side of the snow bank in order to regroup. Solas, turned his head to look down at her.

"I am curious to see how this develops," he said. "Does Cassandra know?"

Ellana gave him her most innocent expression.

"You wouldn't tell her, would you? Help a fellow mage out, Solas. Please? For me?" She added a pout for good measure. He pretended to think about it for a minute, tapping his chin.

"Just this once," he conceded, tiny smile on his face. Ellana felt herself grin in response.

"We should hurry," Cassandra said once the two elves had rejoined them. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

* * *

The group of four hurried to return to the path, climbing the stairs provided up the cliff and towards the forward camp. Varric, who walked in the front, turned back to look at her.

"So Glow, I gotta ask… _Are_ you innocent?"

"I don't exactly remember what happened," she replied, shrugging. It was a lie of course, but one did have to keep up appearances. The dwarf gave a laugh.

"_That'll_ get you every time! Should have spun a story."

"That is what you would have done," Cassandra deadpanned from her position at the back of the group.

"Well, it's more believable, _and_ less prone to result in premature execution."

Ellana smiled quietly, shaking her head. Solas gave a forced cough, trying (and clearly failing, what with the look Cassandra gave him) to hide his mirth.

They had been walking for about another half hour, after (barely) sneaking around another group of demons when Solas spoke up once again. In Elvish. The words filtered through her ears, the voices whispering the meaning of the sentence to her.

"_So, do the Dalish keepers speak to their charges in the Ancient Tongue? Or is it the common now_?"

"_Much of the elven tongue has been lost to time_," she replied, slowly, pretending to figure out words. "_However, one can learn many things from dreams, but only if you know where to look_." Her skill in the language was almost perfected by the voices, who reinforced the meanings. She still needed some practice, though she was getting there. Writing was a different matter entirely. Her ability to comprehend what he said however, surprised Solas. He blinked, before giving a tiny smile.

"_You surprise me yet again, da'len_," he said. "_Is this going to become a repetitive thing_?"

In response, Ellana laughed.

"_Trust me, Solas_," she said, "_You'd be surprised by how many secrets I know that the Dalish do not_."

"_I'm beginning to see that_."

"Uh… Common please?" Varric asked, uneasily glancing between the two elves.

"_None other speaks the Ancient Tongue. It is… distressing_," Solas said quietly, eyes flickering to the dwarf.

"Indeed," Ellana replied in the common tongue once more. "I still need to perfect some of my grammar. Would you be willing to…?"

"Of course, _da'len_." The apostate smiled sadly. "A language such as that of the elven should not be lost to time, simply because of forgotten knowledge."

The female elf looked up at him quietly, assessing. There it was, that faraway look in his eyes that he always got whenever he remembered. The voices rose in sympathy, for they too remembered a time when the elves ruled and the sound of conversation in the Elven tongue was as natural as the magic in the air.

It was then that Ellana decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2 here now :)

Hope you guys like it!

**WARNING: THERE BE SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age (Inquisition or otherwise)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Title:** Isala Uth'Melana

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Solas/F!Lavellan

**Summary:** "Time is a sort of river of passing events, and strong is its current; no sooner is a thing brought to sight than it is swept by and another takes its place, and this too will be swept away." – Marcus Aurelius

* * *

**X=X=CHAPTER II: FORMATION=X=X**

_Everything was in ruins._

_There were fallen buildings, crumbling rock formations. But the first thing that Solas noticed was the unprecedented number of demons. They were everywhere. However, it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't alone. _

_Under some rubble was a mage with a moustache, groaning and trying to stay conscious after being thrown into a wall. Not far was Varric, the dwarf lying on the ground, unmoving. Further away was the largest qunari that he had ever seen, bleeding profusely from his wounds, unable to swing his great axe, let alone get to his feet. Cassandra was trying valiantly to push herself, to get back to her feet, to continue fighting. A female elf with the strangest haircut was hanging from a crumbling structure of stone, scrambling to grab a hold of something, anything to pull herself up as demons began to swarm the ground beneath her. _

_A warrior with a coarse black beard was standing his ground, but was quickly being pushed back by several demons that had been summoned. Beside him was a young male with blonde hair and blue eyes, darting back and forth in between the creatures, slicing with his daggers; but the apostate could tell that he was tiring, and would soon be too weak to continue his efforts. A female mage with a horn-shaped hat gulped down the last of their lyrium potions, hands clenching tightly around her staff to minimize the twitching that had come with it. _

_Finally, Solas could see himself, breathing heavily and unable to cast spells due to magical exhaustion, swinging his staff in great arches, knocking back demons back with each hard strike. Blood poured from a large cut above his eye, blocking his vision. _

_And in front of them stood a young elf, hair the colour of the purest snow, her bow knocked out of her hands and arrows scattered around the battlefield that used to be the Temple of Sacred Ashes. _

"_Your companions have fallen."_

_A deep, malicious voice was mocking, taunting. _

"_You stand alone."_

_The sky above had turned a bloody red, the wind picking up and the hole in the sky widening. A silver orb floated precariously in the grip of the mad man, sparkling with green power._

"_You have failed."_

_Her Mark sparked and her eyes shone defiantly._

"_Not. Yet."_

* * *

Solas' eyes shot open, immediately sitting up from his bed. He was breathing heavily, harshly even. It was as if he had just been fighting a long battle. There was a pounding in his head; a hand came up to rub between his eyes, attempting to ease the migraine that had formed.

It didn't work.

Seems like he would have to speak with Adan about procuring a migraine potion, or something of the sort. Solas gave a soft groan, slowly getting up from the bed.

Never had a dream affected him like this.

But it was the strangest thing.

The elven apostate couldn't remember a single thing as to what it was about.

* * *

Ellana opened her eyes.

There was a ceiling above her and she could feel warmth coming from the nearby fireplace. The blanket she was under was made of soft sheep fur and it rustled as she slowly sat up to examine her surroundings.

There was a nightstand beside her bed, where the remains of a candle sat, flame gone. A fire had been made from the logs in the far corner of the room, and Ellana could see the frame of a mirror close to the window. A desk was set up by the fireplace with a chest beside it, no doubt holding her belongings. She heaved a sigh.

She was in Haven.

There was the sound of someone opening the door, a shocked gasp. Then, something fell to the ground, landing with a clunk. Ellana looked over to see a brown-haired elf fall to her knees.

"I-I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

Ellana slowly got to her feet, then once sure she could walk, the female elf made her way to the still pleading girl on the floor. In all of the times she had seen her, Ellana could only recall burning and a harsh scream as Templars or Venatori cut her down. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

The elf knelt down beside the girl. She grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"There is no need for that," Ellana said, squeezing her hands lightly. "No one need bow before me. _Peace_, _lethallan_."

The girl's eyes lit up with a type of wonder and she smiled.

"I assume that Lady Cassandra might want to see me?" The girl bobbed her head, jerkily nodding.

"Yes, messere! At once, she said!"

Ellana let go of the elven girl's hands and took a step back.

"I better get ready then," she said. "Let them know that I'm on my way."

"Yes messere!"

Then with a sharp turn of her heel, the elven girl left the little building, the door slamming shut behind her with a muffled creak. Ellana sighed, running a hand through her hair as she made her way to the chest.

She pulled out the mercenary garments that she had arrived at the Conclave with and slipped them on. The material was coarse, making her lip curl, but it'll do. At least, until she got something better. A word with Harritt was no doubt in order.

She picked up the bow leaning against the wall; the bow that she had picked up on their way to the Breach. With a shrug, she slipped it onto her back. As she made her way to the door, she turned her head to look at the mirror on the wall.

Ellana saw a white haired elf staring back at her, reddish-brown eyes blinking. Along with the vallaslin of Mythal, her face was marked with scars; the first went across her right eye and along her neck; the second sliced along the other side, starting just under her left eye and trailing down her throat. She could barely make out the final scar that peaked out from the back of her neck. Then, there were the two pointed ears that pointed up to the sky, poking out from her hair.

She had changed so much.

It was odd seeing it; she could barely recognize herself from what she used to look like.

But it didn't matter now.

With a sigh, she turned away from the mirror, her hand finding the door knob. Then, with a flick of her wrist, Ellana turned the knob and stepped out into Haven.

* * *

"_Those who oppose thee, Shall know the wrath of heaven._"

With each step she took into the Chantry, words escaping her lips in muttered elven. Candles flickered as she passed.

"_Field and forest shall burn, The seas shall rise and devour them_,"

The smell of incense filled her senses, blocking everything out.

"_The wind shall tear their nations, From the face of the earth_,"

There were other quietly whispered prayers, yet none paid attention to the elf as she passed.

"_Lightning shall rain down from the sky_,"

Her focus was on the door in front of her, drawing nearer as she approached.

"_They shall cry out to their false gods_,"

Her hand touched the handle.

"_And find silence_."

She turned the knob, and entered the room. In the middle of the small space was a table with a large map of Thedas. And around it were several people, the leaders of the different divisions within the Inquisition; Leliana stood in the far corner, quietly observing, the blonde commander running an exasperated hand through his hair, and the Antivan woman idly writing on the clipboard she carried. Chancellor Roderick snapped up once he saw her, raising a hand to point a gauntly finger.

"Chain her! I want the elf prepared for travel to the capital for her trial!"

"Disregard that order and leave us," Cassandra snapped.

The guards on either side of the door glanced at each other before turning and leaving the room. Ellana watched as they closed the door with a soft click before returning her attention to the brewing Chancellor.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker," the man hissed, his tone low and menacing. The human warrior stalked up to the Chantry clerk, towering over him with a glare.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat," she said, "I will not ignore it."

It was a blunt statement, one that Ellana heard before. But even still…

"I am still a suspect then?" Her question was posed as one of simple curiosity more than concern. She made sure to make it sound as if she were tired too. Roderick's glare swung to her.

"You _absolutely_ are."

"No, she is not." The warrior woman's glare intensified.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave," Leliana finally said. "Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live." Immediately, the woman's eyes narrow and she stared at the man with a cold gaze. Roderick blinked in shock.

"_I_ am a suspect?!"

"_You_. As well as many others," the Spymaster reaffirmed. Roderick's brow furrowed in anger.

"But _not_ the prisoner."

Cassandra spoke up, crossing her arms.

"I heard the voices at the Temple," she said, narrowing her eyes and daring him to cut her off. "The Divine called to her for help."

"So her survival, that – _that thing on her hand_ – is all a coincidence?"

"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." At this, Ellana sighed, running a hand through her hair. However, she decided not to comment. Cassandra would follow through with her speech no matter what she said on the matter.

"The Breach remains, and your Mark is the only hope of closing it," Leliana said to her. Ellana gave a nod, hand pushing her hair back behind her right ear.

It's beginning, she knew. Mentally, she prepared herself for the trials to come, tuning out the discussion that had begun about the formation of the Inquisition. The voices from the Well of Sorrows muttered in the recesses of her mind, questions, comments, concerns. What will she do this time? How will she go about doing it? She is so close to her goal, so, so close. It was only a matter of waiting for the year to end.

"But we have no choice," Cassandra was saying, drawing Ellana from her thoughts, "We must act, with you at our side."

All four of the others within the small chamber turned to stare at her, Chancellor Roderick having left moments before. The elf tapped her chin. Then, she sighed as if she came to a decision.

"If you're truly trying to restore order…"

"That is the plan," Leliana said simply. Cassandra stepped around the table to stand in front of Ellana, hand outstretched.

"Help us fix this before it is too late."

Not even blinking, her hand slowly reached up to grasp Cassandra's. She squeezed lightly, one which was reciprocated, before letting go. The two then made their way to the table.

Ellana crossed her arms and examined the people before her.

"You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces," Cassandra introduced, gesturing to the blonde-haired man. Cullen gave a half smile, to which she gave a small smile back.

"It was only for a moment on the field," he said, "I'm pleased you survived."

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet," Cassandra continued, nodding to the Antivan woman, "Our ambassador and chief diplomat." At this, Josephine smiled.

"_Andaran atishan_," she said. Her accent was terrible, Ellana noted, but she smiled in response anyway, giving a small bow to the woman.

"And of course, you've already met Sister Leliana." The red haired woman nodded to the elf before speaking once again.

"My position here involves a degree of-"

"She is our Spymaster," Cassandra interrupted. At this, Leliana frowned.

"Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra." The amount of sarcasm did not go unnoticed, both the commander and the ambassador giving small smiles to each other across the table. Ellana put on a polite smile, giving the trio a bow.

"Pleased to meet you all." Cassandra then turned, drawing her attention to her.

"There is much to be done," she said, "And you are still weary from our assault on the Breach." On the contrary, Ellana felt fine. Better than fine, actually. "People will look to you as their Herald."

"Will the people even accept an elf as their Herald?" Ellana asked. "A Dalish elf, no less. The Chantry must be having a canary." This drew a chuckle from Cullen.

"There is certainly no doubt about _that_!"

"In any case," Cassandra continued, "we must plan for what our next move will be. For now, get some rest. We will have need of you again soon, Herald."

Ellana gave a small bow before leaving the room, letting the others get on with business. As she closed the door to the war room behind her, Ellana sighed, running a hand through her hair. Then, with resolved thoughts, she left the Chantry, head held high.

* * *

Whispers followed her wherever she went.

"You see her?"

"That elf?"

"That's the Herald of Andraste!"

"Have you seen her tattoos?"

"Have you seen her _Mark_?"

Frankly, Solas had to admit that the fact that she was taking this all in stride intrigued him. A Dalish from this time would no doubt be choking on prayers to their 'gods', denying it. But this elf (Ellana, she called herself) accepted the role without denial, without complaint. She seemed resigned about the issue.

How interesting.

Most people were easy to read, easy to goad, easy to manipulate (he would know, he had done it many times back when he was younger). But this elf, he felt, was very different.

She never stated what clan she had originated from, nor where that clan roamed. She seemed open to new ideas, from what he had seen. She had many secrets, something which she seemed to hold close so none could find out. He noticed quiet, observing eyes that watched as the others had prodded her on towards the Breach in the sky. Calculating, even. They followed the others similar to a well-trained hunter stalking their prey.

No, not just a hunter.

It was more akin to _a wolf_.

He didn't expect this.

However, he didn't actually mind. Solas felt the tip of his lip turn upwards as he watched her approach, no doubt going to speak to Adan.

She was a mystery, one that the Dread Wolf intended to figure out.

* * *

"The Chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all."

Ellana raised an eyebrow at the elven apostate. She placed a hand on her hip, smiling slightly.

"Am I riding in on a shining stead?"

"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly they're all extinct." The smile on his face faded into one of seriousness. "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary."

He looked up to the sky, folding his arms behind his back.

"I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations," he said. "I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to re-enact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."

Solas then turned to her. There was a curious smile on his face, but Ellana could see his eyes were calculating.

"Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

"What kind of ruins and battlefields?" she asked, tilting her head.

"The kind with vast histories," he replied, "Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds.

"When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

"Isn't it dangerous to fall asleep in the middle of ruins?" He gave a tiny smile.

"I _do_ set wards. And if you leave out food for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live," he said. Ellana crossed her arms, moving to the building that he stood by. And as she leaned on the cold wood, she looked up at him.

"To go so far into the Fade… Extraordinary."

"Thank you." The female elf felt a wave of smugness at his legitimate surprise. "It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning."

"_Both of which are good pastimes for working off frustration_," she quipped, slipping into the ancient tongue of the elves. At this, he snorted.

"While true, I find that the thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream is something I wouldn't trade for anything." This statement brought a soft smile to her face. He leaned against the wall beside her, falling silent.

"I will stay then," he then said, looking back up to the sky. "At least until the Breach is sealed."

"Was that in doubt?" Ellana asked. He looked down at her.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a Divine Mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

"You came here to help Solas," she said, "I won't let them use that against you." He raised an eyebrow.

"How will you stop them?" Ellana's eyes narrowed.

"Anyway I knew how." She clenched her hand, green sparks sputtering as the Mark came to life. When she unclenched her fist, the sparking stopped. The elven apostate's eyes had widened and he stared at her. Both were unwavering in their gazes. Then, his eyes softened.

"Thank you." Once more, silence came across them, and the female elf found that she couldn't look away from his gaze. Solas coughed into his fist, breaking the connection.

"F-For now, let us hope that either the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the Breach."

Ellana smiled, shaking her head as she pushed away from the wall she was leaning on.

"In that case, I will take my leave," she said, "I still need to talk to whomever runs the apothecary about potions."

"Good day, Herald."

At this, she wrinkled her nose.

"Just Ellana is fine. Or if you must, call me Lavellan."

She hoped he would appreciate that piece of information.

* * *

Solas watched as Ellana Lavellan left before his smile faded. Then, he looked up to the sky once more.

She had never mentioned having a last name before. He could only assume that that was the name of her clan.

Lavellan.

He could vaguely remember a Lavellan from that time long ago, though it was hazy at best. Dark hair, high eyebrows, arrogant smirk. A priest of Falon'Din, he believed. Used his magic like a whip, lashing out with explosive lightning that even _he_ had been cautious about. Not the nicest man, now that he thought about it.

She was much different from that image, who was most likely related, though distantly.

Pure white hair instead of dark; reddish-brown eyes instead of shock yellow; full lips instead of thin; and the mark of Mythal instead of Falon'Din. She was a mage, though she hid her magic under the guise of being a rogue. And she wasn't arrogant like the man he remembered.

Very odd.

The amount of control she had over the Mark already was extraordinary. To be able to activate it at will should not have been possible so soon after stabilizing the Breach.

Her magic was certainly another thing that was strange. The Templars in the vicinity should be running to lock her in chains what with the amount of magic she had at her fingertips. Unless she had learned a way to actually hide her magic, make it unnoticeable. It would have been impossible for an elf of this time to have that amount of mana, let alone _not_ be attacked by Templars on sight.

Unless they couldn't tell.

To Solas, that seemed more likely. The method that she was using to conceal her mana was working against the Templars as well as the other mages in Haven. But not against him.

Was it because of him being who he was? Indeed, now that he thought about it, he could never recall someone with that amount of mana since the time of Arlathan. And even during that time, the only ones with that sort of raw power was the Pantheon themselves.

This was troubling.

Was she even aware of the amount of power she held in her grasp?

Yet she doesn't use it.

She was even more of a mystery then he thought.

* * *

Ellana climbed a set of boxes to the roof of her little cottage as the light began to fade. The sun was setting in the distance, stars coming out one by one, twinkling brighter and brighter as the ball in the sky vanished behind the mountains. The people of Haven had set up fires, the lights flickering below her. Those who had been training outside came into the village, leaving those with first watch patrolling beyond the wooden walls.

She laid down, tucking her arms behind her head and looking up to the skies above.

They were going to make their way to the Hinterlands soon. Cassandra had relayed from Leliana that Mother Giselle wished to speak to her. Ellana agreed to the meeting, and the warrior woman let her know that they would leave in a day at first light.

The Hinterlands was dangerous, what with the mages and Templars duking it out in the plains. Ellana could remember the rolling hills and the clear water that ran through the streams. However, blood and bodies coated the grass red, buildings were crumbling with burn marks from a mage's stray spell, houses on fire.

It was such a mess.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

Several days before, she had told Solas what clan she had grown up with. He seemed to believe her, but it was difficult to tell. He _was_ the Dread Wolf after all.

It was strange. Keeper Deshanna had always warned the Lavellan clan's children to be wary that the Dread Wolf not catch their scent. They had a game, where one child was the wolf and the others had to run and hide, hoping that the wolf wouldn't catch them. No one wanted to be the wolf.

How odd it was now that she is always so eager to have him catch her. Concealing herself, the knowledge she has and her most greatest secret.

She knows Fen'Harel.

She knows how he cannot help but indulge his curiosity, no matter what risks there were. It was exhilarating to be one step in front of him.

And for that, she would quietly celebrate the accomplishment.

Staring up at the sky, Ellana let herself drift off to sleep, the cool mountain air a faint breeze against her skin. Smoke from the fires in the village drifted up to the stars, the smell taken away by the wind high above.

In a sort of state of peace, Ellana Lavellan let herself slip into the Fade, asleep at last.

* * *

_They were in Haven._

_But there was something wrong. _

_The buildings were burning, fire erupting from the carried torches of strange men, red crystals growing from their backs and encasing their entire arms. Their eyes glowed an unnatural red, insanity in their gazes as they grinned. Raising their swords, they proceeded to attack unarmed civilians, cutting them down._

_There was so much screaming._

_Solas could feel himself raising his staff high, slamming it into the ground, sending spell after spell at the hideous creatures, fighting back. But they just kept coming._

_He could feel someone beside him and when he turned, there she was, white hair flying as she fought. But there was something different, something odd. Maybe it was that one of her scars wasn't there. Or maybe it was the fact that there was a huge qunari, one who looked so different from his other dream, with a Mark on his hand that glowed brightly in the chaotic fight. _

_Maybe it was the gigantic sword that she swung around, cutting through the faces of the enemy, blood splattering onto her hands and upper torso. Or even the way she moved, raging and furious through the battlefield as if she had been born into it. Maybe it was the magic that whipped around her, crackling like electricity and seeming as hot as fire, yet as cold as ice. _

_But he had no doubt that it was her vallaslin, for she had none._

_None of the choppy lines that marked her as Falon'Din's, or the smoothness that made her Sylaise's, or the branches of Mythal. Not even the curls of Elgar'nan's or the slashes of Dirthamen's. Bare she was of Andruil's arrow, Ghilan'nain's halla, and June's crafts. _

_Not even one mark was there. _

"_Ellana! Solas!" The qunari had called out and she turned. Solas could just stand there, frozen._

_There was blood matted in her hair, dripping down from the edges. The braid that held the strands on the left side of her head had come loose, messy and curled from the shape it had been in. Blood was splattered across her face, and he realized that none of it was hers (why did his heart jump in his throat when he thought it was?), but the enemies' that she had been hacking at. _

"_We have to get to the Chantry!" She gave a jerky nod to the qunari, who had turned to usher more people into the building, and moved to follow. As she passed Solas, the female elf grabbed his hand and pulled him._

"_We have to hurry, Solas," she said. Her voice was calm, unaffected, almost cold. Her hand however, was warm and he let himself follow after her._

_The Chantry doors closed behind them with a loud bang and he turned to look at her better. After a few minutes of quiet observation, she whipped her head around to him._

"_What?" _

"_You're dripping blood on the floor." _

_Ellana blinked. Solas stared. _

"_It's not my blood though."_

_His dream-self snorted, shaking his head. Then he fell silent._

"_I was worried."_

_She tilted her head. Then, she smiled. _

_Solas felt his stomach drop, his heart clench, blood rushing to his cheeks. He swallowed slowly as she turned away, helping one of the injured villagers through the secret exit that had just been pointed out. Blood dripped from her hair and from her armor and from her hands and face. It all fell onto the floor in small drops, her feet stepping in it soon after it had landed, making her leave behind bloody footprints. He had a feeling that it was uncomfortably sticky and that it would take a while to clean up._

_But it was strange… _

_He found the sight to be beautiful._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Alright, I know it's been a while (a real _long_ while, like a _year_), but I kinda lost my muse when I hit this chapter. Plus I was busy with school work and stuff. _And_ I jumped from one fandom to the next for a little while (Bloodborne, Left 4 Dead, Team Fortress 2, Assassin's Creed, Mass Effect, back to Harry Potter since that one is like my home-fandom, Fallout 4 most recently, and Dishonored briefly). But the main reason was one thing (now say it with me, class):

THE HINTERLANDS.

_Fuck_ the Hinterlands. Like, seriously. It is bullshit in-game, and it is bullshit to write about. I swear, it just lives and breathes being a pain in the ass, Dragon Age fan or not. So, I decided to mostly skip the travelling from the Frostback Mountains to the Hinterlands and just pick up with Scout Harding in the next chapter.

But anyways, I recently found the muse to pick up where I left off, more or less (which was actually a pretty weird spot: _'With that said,' _then it ended. I was really confused about what I was thinking there). And I come baring gifts: new ideas! Possibly a new series! Character development! Past, present, future! All that jazz, ya hear?

So, merry Christmas, happy holidays, happy Hanukkah, and everything else in between.

Enjoy!

**WARNING: THERE BE SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age (Inquisition or otherwise)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Title:** Isala Uth'Melana

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Solas/F!Lavellan

**Summary:** "Time is a sort of river of passing events, and strong is its current; no sooner is a thing brought to sight than it is swept by and another takes its place, and this too will be swept away." – Marcus Aurelius

* * *

**X=X=CHAPTER III: TRAVEL=X=X**

Solas jerked up from his bed with a groan. A hand came up to clutch his pounding head, his eyes closing in an effort to block out the pain. It was unexplainable, a piercing stab to his own mind, like lightning had struck and all that was left was a charred husk. Yet, it wasn't charred and he wasn't a fried skeleton.

The elven apostate wearily opened his eyes. But immediately closed them, for the white hot pain was back, stronger than ever. His breathing increased in rapidness, harsh gasps escaping his lips.

'_It'll be better to lie down,'_ he thought. Solas found himself curling up into a tight ball, blocking out the light that came through his window with his thick quill blanket. And so he waited.

Then, slowly, the pain subsided.

Never, in all of his long life, had he ever experienced such unbearable agony. Not even the pain of Arlathan's loss could compare (with all of the magic that had once been in the world gone, that was saying something). And he didn't even know why it hurt so much.

It was a dream, of this he was certain. There was blood and gore and magic flying and a giant qunari and a white-haired female with no _vallaslin_, her brown eyes glowing with a sort of reddish hue. There was fighting, and monsters with red crystals attacking. And when he thought of the female elf, there was a warm tingle in his chest, a familiarity that he knew only from his memories. But her appearance eluded him, bringing frustration.

Solas sighed. He could worry about what remnants of the dream he had later; they were setting out for the Hinterlands and he needed to get ready.

* * *

Ellana gently patted the black mane of her horse, old and frail though he was. He huffed, blowing air into her face, which she smiled slightly at. He may have been old, but Anthony would serve her well, at least until she could get another.

In all honesty, she didn't have much memory of Anthony; he was old and she would always prioritize getting Atisha first. His fate also eluded her; in one life, he died to an archer's arrow, in another, to a red Templar. It was one of the constant changes that, despite his death saddening her, also brought her joy, for at least something was different and not the same.

"Herald!"

The call of her title made her inwardly sigh, yet she didn't show any negative reaction. Turning, the elf found herself facing Cassandra, the female warrior already packed and ready to go. Behind her trailed Varric, pack on his back and Bianca in hand. Ellana smiled as the dwarf frowned upon seeing the pony that was waiting for him.

She would never understand how dwarves could hate riding a horse; most of the Cadashs she had met were much the same. It might just be a dwarven thing.

"Are you ready, Herald?" Ellana gave the human warrior a nod.

"Then the only one we're waiting for is Solas," she said, crossing her arms and tapping a foot.

"There is no need." The trio turned to see the approaching elven apostate, staff and pack ready to go. "I am here."

"Excellent."

With that said, the four were on their way.

* * *

They stopped at the edge of the path along the main road for the night, still a ways from leaving the terrain of the Frostback Mountains. The ominous glow of the Rift lit up the sky and the snow of the mountain around them even as the sun set. Shadows defined the trees from the shrubs, though it was hard to tell what was what and what was where as they curved and danced and intertwined. It reminded Ellana of the many times she attended the Winter Palace ball; masked nobles dancing and mingling and spinning a web of lies that, if left unchecked, could result in disaster for themselves and their reputation.

It was a malicious beauty.

As she sat on a wooden log, Anthony lay beside her, tired from the journey that the day consisted of. His dark blue eyes were trained on the moon high above, the orb in the night sky green as it reflected the light of the Rift. She threaded her fingers through his black mane, listening attentively to the story Varric was weaving across the campfire. The dwarf was speaking with his hands.

It was obvious that Cassandra disapproved of the fact that she had to duck every so often to dodge the frantic movements, but with how enraptured she was, she kept it to herself.

Off to the side, leaning against a nearby tree, was Solas. The elven apostate's lips were curled in an amused fashion as he listened to Varric's tale, a rendition of one of his adventures with Hawke and her band of merry men (and women).

"Then, when Hawke accepted the Arishok's challenge, I was expecting her to, you know, kick his ass, Mano a Mano. But no; do you know what she did? She ended up throwing one ity bity cold spell, then turned tail and _bolted_. Sure, she ended up killing him, and hell, it was hilarious to see her run around like a chicken with its head cut off, but by the Maker did it take _forever_."

At this, Ellana snorted, shaking her head.

Much like everything else, the Hawke of the timeline always managed to differ. Were they male or female? Mage, rogue, warrior? Polite, mean, sarcastic? Did they dress in drag? The Hawke Varric was describing sounded like the quiet sort, with an almost girl-next-door type of feel. But when you got her pissed off, then you'd better get onto the fastest ship to Tevinter, or else. In addition, one of the Hawke twins always followed along behind their big sister or brother. Sometimes it was the cute, innocent, magic-wielding Bethany. On other occasions, it was the brash, frustrating, two-handed sword user Carver.

The Warden was another tough cookie. Sometimes, she hears that they're a noble dwarf, with the aristocratic tone to match. Or maybe even a human mage with a mean streak (Harys Amell comes to mind; she shudders when thinking of _that_ piece of work). Sometimes they're a Dalish elf of the Sabrae clan, completely loyal to their beliefs, other times they're a city elf with a curiosity for the outside world and a nosiness to match.

Then, there was the Inquisitor.

Of course, she knew, that it wasn't an official title, not yet anyway. But there was always something different about each of the new Inquisitor candidates.

She could remember clearly the Inquisitor of her eleventh life; Wenthra Cadash. She was small, like most dwarves, with the most wild, untamed red hair Ellana had ever seen, the brightest green eyes, and the most adorable freckles. She was a warrior with a stoic accent, serious, unshakable, and supportive. She fell for The Iron Bull, one who was almost the complete opposite of who she was.

The Inquisitor of her twentieth life was a qunari by the name of Vanhik Adaar. He was huge, as most qunari were, and was missing pieces from both of his horns. He was very outgoing, with an infectious grin and a sarcastic streak a mile long. It was surprising that a man that large and loud could make such a silent rogue, but _somehow_ he pulled it off.

Then, there was the Inquisitor from what she believed to be her forty-fifth life; Ciel Trevelyan. The human was tall and lean with a foreboding figure, yet was an easily embarrassed man and a closet romantic. His hair had been a shocking yellow, a beacon as obvious as the mark on his hand and the staff on his back. He had fallen for Josephine, sweet, sweet, Josephine. The two were so affectionate that it honestly made Ellana cringe, even to this day.

On and on, she could remember more names, but less faces. There were so many variables, constantly changing and always developing. It excited her, truly, honestly excited her. Such differences and so many choices.

"Well," Varric said, drawing the Herald's attention from her thoughts, "that's enough for tonight, I think."

"Indeed," Cassandra agreed, "We should all get some rest. We still have a long journey ahead of us. I'll take first watch."

As the fire continued to burn into the night and the others settled down, Ellana could not help but notice the lonely tent off to the side a little ways away from the group. She gave it one more glance before slipping inside her own tent and pulling out an old, tattered elvish book she nicked from her clan's stores before she left.

She did not plan to sleep that night.

* * *

**REVIEWERS**, a special thank you to you for taking the time to review this thing. I'm so glad you all like it! Special shout-outs go to:

**StValentineSt**: A while back, you reviewed Repeat, mentioning that you believe that Ellana should have told Solas. I will be frank and say that she did, but I'll go into more detail in future chapters.

**Secluded Tune**: Thank you for thinking it flowed well; I honestly found it a bit choppy myself, but that's probably because I wrote it. :P Time Loop fanfics are pretty common if you know where to look but it can be difficult to find a good one that wasn't written for Harry Potter.

**XxHeartMenderxX**: Thank you for saying that since you like it so much, you'll mention it to your own readers (if you can't tell, I'm blushing and stuff. Thank you so much!).

Once again, thank you guys so much for supporting this story! Have a happy holiday!


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:**

Okay. Not an update. Sorry guys. :P

So, I've decided to rewrite _Isala Uth'Melana_.

In truth, I haven't been quite happy with the way the story's been going so far, even though it's been, like, three chapters. I feel like I can do a much better job than what I started with. In truth, there wasn't much plot going on so much as tons of wish fulfilling fantasies (like a happy ending to the Solas romance + time travel). Most of it was written on a whim with no planning whatsoever. I had a general idea where I wanted the story to go, but no over-arching conclusion that I was satisfied with.

Time travel stories are funny like that – they're very difficult to end when you've written that this has been going on for a long time. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it, so, I decided to instead, change some things completely.

I have some serious changes coming up in the rewrite. There are a few major ones to the plot, starting with our POV character (who will be Solas). Then, I've also made a few changes in regards to characters, especially Ellana, as well as her overall design and general personality. There are a few quirks that you should be looking out for to hint as to what's different. ;)

In addition, the original didn't take into account any of the DLC, especially _Trespasser_. Most of this was due to the fact that, at the time of the story's creation, _Trespasser_ hadn't come out yet. As such, I hadn't planned anything in regards to that.

But now, with Trespasser out and the Dread Wolf's plans revealed, I've decided to look back and work things out.

To reassure some of you, I have not made any changes to the backstory, i.e. _Repeat_. Nothing has changed about that one. The only thing I'm changing now is the plot of _Isala Uth'Melana_, starting with the title.

It'll now be known as _A Sky Full of Compassion_, though right now, that's a working title.

I thank all of the people who have read _Repeat_ and _Isala_ both, and I really appreciate the support all of you gave me in regards to them. And I hope to see you on the other side, past the broken sky, to the compassion and love on the other side. ;)

PoisonedChuugoku


	5. Author's Note 2

**A/N:**

Status update.

The first chapter of A Sky Full of Compassion has been uploaded.

I think I'll make updates a weekly or bi-weekly thing. I might do it every Monday to be consistent, though who knows, I might get excited about a certain chapter and upload it early.

A few problems at home might interfere with updating though, in addition to the stress involved with my education as well as my job. We'll see, and I'll let you know.

Until then, I hope you enjoy the new rendition.

PoisonedChuugokuu


End file.
